


Bred By A Fox

by daeguidol



Series: It's Called Mating, Sweetheart [1]
Category: WildeHopps - Freeform, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Savage Nick Wilde, Vaginal Sex, judy hopps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: Nick Wilde goes savage, and of course wants to eat Judy Hopps, but not in the way she was expecting.





	Bred By A Fox

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely smutty lol

"He is!" Judy didn't exactly mean it, when she suggested the ewe to kill her. But the sheep was definitely up for grabs as she all but shot the bunny's partner in a nanosecond giving Judy absolutely no time to get the fuck away from the now growling and spasming fox. The bunny could only gasp as her friend's eyes opened followed by a haunting growl as he focused his now feral green eyes on hers. She jumped back, watching as the fox snarled and barked like that of a dog and a cat, and she felt tears well up. She didn't want to die, not like this anyway.

 

 

She could hear the ewe standing above mocking her and waving goodbye as the sheep took advantage of the situation and hightailed it out of there. Judy felt her back pressed against the wall of the exhibit and she whimpered as the fox opened his maw wide and lunged. She prepared to feel the incomprehensible pain that came with death when she suddenly felt a gentle tug at the nape of her neck. She opened her eyes slightly and watched in confusion as the fox forced her onto her belly. His paws pushed her hard into the fake dirt of the wild mammal exhibit and she tried to comprehend what was happening.

 

 

"Nick, wha-" She was cut off, as the fox licked her neck, making her eyes close in pleasure. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine, as he continued to lick her neck. His rough tongue massaging the fur of her neck. She whimpered, as the fox's tongue moved lower and lower, and she couldn't help the whine that left her when he suddenly pulled his tongue away. She made to protest, when she saw his shadow become one with hers and suddenly all four of his paws surrounded her as he hovered over the young bunny. She felt something hard press against her butt, right underneath her tail and she stiffened. She knew exactly, what this was. She should've slapped the fox, kicked him in the snout in disgust and called for the police. She didn't

 

 

Instead, the bunny pushed her hips back eagerly against the undeniable tent of the fox's very big cock. This seemed to encourage the Tod, as he yipped in pleasure and climbed higher over her. His sheath poking her butt. He began to hump her, his cock poking her closed bunny pussy and she moaned low in her throat the friction rubbing against her wet cunt. He humped her with no intention of stopping, and she found herself doing the same. She knelt slightly on her knees thrusting back onto the fox. He whimpered, and then suddenly stopped his movements. His snout found its way to Judy's ass and he sniffed, pressing his nose between the crease of her ass and the slit to her pussy. He then bit the hem of her pants, and pulled scratching at the fabric with his paws. The fabric tore, revealing Judy's ass sans panties and the fox immediately dove at the gained access. He took one long lick at Judy's cunt, sending the bunny into a moaning frenzy as her hips jerked in ecstasy. He began to lap at her, his tongue diving into the slit of her entrance. He yipped, as he licked her, his tail wagging animatedly behind him, and she figured the fox was gaining some sort of pleasure from this as well. A particularly hard lick to her clit had the bunny screaming in both pleasure and pain and the fox stopped looking at her with a whimper. She recognized the whine as one of worry and she quickly reassured the fox.

 

 

"i-It's okay, Nick. That just caught me by surprise." She explained. The fox seemed to understand her as he relaxed and Judy found herself reaching for the fox's cock. He made no move to stop her, and she knelt on her knees taking the Tod's glorious cock into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of it in her mouth and she began sucking, pulling his member back and forth. She could taste the pre-cum on her tongue which encouraged her to pick up speed, the fox's barks becoming background noise above her. With a couple more sucks, the fox let out a high pitched whine and Judy gasped as her mouth was filled with his semen. She moaned, as most of it spilled from her lips and onto her chest, soaking her flannel shirt. Seeing the shirt, as an obstacle Judy quickly shrugged it off, and tossed it to the side. Doing the same, with the remains of her pants and bra Judy stripped. She sat bare, in front of the fox and crawled to him. Laying on her back, she watched as the fox recovered from his orgasm.

 

 

Standing up, Nick crawled to her his eyes focusing on her, and her alone. She looked down to see his cock had become even more erect at the sight of her. And she smirked, lifting her chest slightly as well as her torso. "Come on, foxy. Come fuck your prey." She taunted, trying to sound like one of the vixens she once saw on a romance film. It seemed to work, as the fox once again mounted her and poked his cock against her dripping pussy. His cock got the wrong whole a few times, before he re positioned and his tip touched her clit, softly. She moaned, arching her back and the fox growled. He pinned her to the floor, his front paws on her chest and back ones spread for more advantage, and with one thrust he entered her.

 

 

Judy cried out, as Nick's cock filled her to the brim. She looked down, seeing the unmistakable bulge of his dick, and she felt herself get more wet at the sight. She only had time to take in a sharp breath before the fox plunged into her again, snatching the air from her lungs. She moved her arms, to curl around Nick's torso as he fucked her harder and deeper. She felt nothing but pleasure, as Nick continued to pound her on the exhibit floor like the animal he was. Each thrust, sent Judy trembling as she felt the tip of him, enter her womb. She moaned, feeling her climax within reach, and could tell Nick was close as his barks turned into whines and his thrusts became slow and sloppy. She felt a hard bulb at her entrance and glanced down, seeing his knot touch her entrance but not enter.

 

 

Feeling her climax, coming closer. Judy quickly shouted at the fox hoping he would understand.

 

 

"Knot me Nick! Fill me with your cum! Please, Nick. I'm so fucking close." She wailed, not caring who might hear her. The fox began to pound faster, understanding her pleas and with one last thrust his knot entered her. Locking them together, as one. Judy shouted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her vision blurred white. She heard Nick bark loud and feral, as he shot jets of his cum into her. She moaned, as she felt it enter her womb and paint her cervix. She looked to see her stomach bulging beyond normal as Nick continued to pump his seed into her. She panted, closing her eyes and reveling in the after effects of her orgasm, and found herself smiling as Nick lay down next to her, both still attached by his knot. In the distance, Judy could hear sirens wailing as they drew closer, and she closed her eyes not caring whom saw her nor the position they would find her in.

 

 

She could only smile at what just occurred, and hoped Nick wouldn't regret it when he came to.

 

 

With that thought, she let her eyes close and her mind shut off as she surrendered to sleep. Her fox by her side.


End file.
